


Opposites Attract

by TheSiren913



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

Ron rolled his eyes. 

"-and if you don't keep up with your work, your marks will suffer, and it will be your own fault. Don't ask to copy mine!" Hermione was lecturing him again. He watched her eyes blaze with a haughty sort of indignance, seeing her cheeks grow pink from getting herself all worked up. She finished her tirade and turned to pick up her book, bending over just enough for him to glimpse the back of her thighs. Every once in a while, he'd get these twinges of lust, and imagine what it would be like to give her a "lecture" of his own.

"Ronald...?" he jumped. Hermione had caught him looking. He turned red and muttered, "Well, it was right there, you can't blame me." 

To his surprise, Hermione blushed. "Um...well...I..." She gathered herself. "I need to go." She quickly put her book back into the bag and walked up the staircase of the common room to her dormitory.

......................................................................................................................................

Hermione lay awake that night.

 _He's just being a guy._  She thought to herself. There was no way he actually found her attractive. They were friends. And completely different from one another. 

Hermione got up and went to look at herself in the tall mirror in the corner of the room. She looked herself up and town. Her physique was slim, but her hips had widened over the years. The big hair that framed her face had its appeal. Her lips had gotten fuller, her eyes wide and expressive. The uniform didn't suit her figure that well, but it wasn't ugly. She cocked her head and studied herself some more. 

 _Maybe I am sort of attractive._ She smiled. Ron wasn't completely off his rocker.

 _Ron..._ she thought. If she was truthful with herself, he wasn't completely daft. While he did tend to be a bit lazy, he was fun and always made her laugh. He had a way of cheering her that no one else seemed to possess. He was even intuitive at times, though, she rolled her eyes, those moments were few. But he was loyal, honest, and good. Certainly he had the qualities of a good Gryffindor. 

For reasons she didn't quite realize, she fell asleep smiling.

.......................................................................................................................................

The rest of the week, there was a slight tension between them. Ron began to notice that Hermione was acting a bit more confident, and dressing a bit differently. He could have sworn that her skirt had been raised an inch or two, and her sweaters were more fitted. It was...pleasant. The moments of imagining her under him came more often to him, and Hermione would catch him staring sometimes, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she even winked at him one afternoon. The confusion and emotions that followed made him feel disoriented.

Saturday arrived quickly, and everyone left for the long weekend or went to Hogsmeade. Hermione stayed behind and sat in the empty library. Their finals were coming up, and she wasn't going to leave her last year at Hogwarts with anything but stellar marks. She was engrossed in her reading when a, "Oy!" Startled her.

"Ron! You frightened me!" She scolded.

Ron grinned sheepishly as he approached her table and leaned forward. "Sorry. Not going to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione shook her head vehemently.

He looked disappointed.

Before she could help herself, she started in on him. "You know, you could use the study time as well. Your marks haven't been good, and if you want to be an Auror, you'll have to prove-"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron snapped, smacking the table. "Enough about my damned marks! Just because I like to have fun sometimes instead of worrying myself to death doesn't make you any better than me!" 

Hermione looked furious as she stood and rounded the table. "I'm simply trying to remind you-" she stopped.

Ron had a dark look on his face. He was angry, but there was...something else. She was frozen, unable to articulate. Ron leaned forward, causing her to bump into the table behind her. She leaned back as he leaned in. 

"Why do you always have to be such an uptight little bitch?" He glared into her eyes.

Hermione felt odd. She was so angry, but... "Someone has to keep you in line, or you'll get nothing done." She snarled. 

A moment passed. Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but all of a sudden, their mouths were pressed to each other. Hermione tangled her fingers in Ron's hair, and he pulled at the small of her back. His hips pressed into hers, running his hand down the length of her leg, then up again under her skirt, feeling her backside. A thrill coursed through him as she whimpered, pressing herself to him. The warmth of her body, the smell of her, the sensations... they intoxicated him, and he felt himself hardening.

"Ron!" She gasped, pulling away for just a moment. 

He hesitated a second. "Do you want to stop?" He asked.

She kissed him again, this time loosening his tie. Ron grew bolder, tracing her figure with his hands, playing with the hem of her sweater. He inhaled sharply as she pulled at his belt, then touched him through his trousers. Who knew she could be so passionate?

He pulled away again. "Wait- what if someone catches us?" He asked frantically, realizing they were still in the library.

Hermione smiled and looked up at him coyly. "Now who's being an uptight little bitch?" She raised her eyebrow. "Don't worry, no one will be back in here for an hour, at least."

Ron wasn't about to let her get away with that remark. "Only an hour?" He looked at her intensely. "I suppose I'll have to make due."

Her breathing hitched as he turned her around. He palmed the back of her leg, sliding it up under her skirt and smacking her ass. "You really need to learn to have some fun." 

"Show me, then." She challenged him, sneering.

He obliged.

Hermione heard his belt as he undid it the rest of the way. She rutted against him, until she felt the fabric go away and his warm, hard member grazed he backside. 

"Oh my God, Ron." She moaned, her entire body aching for him. She called his name again as he eased into her, deliciously slow, relishing the way he groaned in ecstasy.

Ron kissed her neck as he began to fuck her. The feel of her tight little pussy around him was enough to make him cum right then, but he didn't want to yet. He wanted to do so many things to her, make her beg, make her cum until she could stand anymore. Hermione had been neglected for far too long.

He spanked her again, and she cried out. "FUCK, Ron, yes!" She pushed back against him until he stumbled back slightly, and she pulled him back to her when she turned around. She sat on the table, her legs wrapped around him, and he was inside her again, lifting her sweater, freeing her breasts from her bra. Ron grasped her and held her tightly, as if he was afraid she would disappear any moment. The entire experience was so surreal, it felt as though he were dreaming. It felt like this was going by so quickly, though they had probably been in here for thirty minutes, at least.

"Oh yeah..." He kissed down her neck, to her collarbone, to her breasts. Hermione arched her back. She felt herself shaking, trembling, desperate to keep him going. Ron pounded into her, and she felt like her breath was gone. She cried out as she came, clasping her body around him, biting his lip. 

She pushed him back again, and Ron's eyes were wide as she looked at him, lowering herself. She looked him in the eye as she took him into her mouth, sucking and wrapping her tongue around him. 

"Hermione..." he breathed, closing his eyes. She took him deep, and he steadied himself on the table. "Hermione, I'm going to-"

She tightened her grip on his leg, encouraging him. He groaned as he orgasmed, pouring into her throat, shaking as he became sensitive. 

Hermione licked her lips and stood slowly. Ron looked at her with a sense of wonderment. She kissed him again.

"You know, we may be very different, but we make great music together." She winked.

Ron grinned. Hermione may be a bossy thing sometimes, but she was right. He needed her. And she needed him. And fuck, if she wanted to boss him around the rest of his life, after that, he could suffer through it happily. 


End file.
